Ange and Tusk
is the fourteenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on January 10, 2015. Cross Ange 14 Dawn Pillar of Misurugi Empire in the future.png Cross Ange 14 Capital City shelter 3.png Cross Ange 14 Management computer Himawari.png Cross Ange 14 Hotel Room.png Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk Witnessed.jpeg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Dragon Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Bilkis with Space-time Convergence Cannons.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Mount Fuji.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 City of Japan.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange searching.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Dragon Vivian in Japan.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk with Assault Rifles.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in Capital City Shelter.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in Capital City Lair.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Capital City's Lair.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk and Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 People's Corpse.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk watching.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Embryo's Ragna-mail Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Bilkis Destroyer Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Bilkiss Destroyer Mode full body.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Japan Destroyed.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange upset.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange's accessories.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange apologize.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian forgives Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange, Tusk and Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian sleeping.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 City Hotel of Japan.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in Bedroom.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange in Bedroom.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk Blushing.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian spying.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in the Bed.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Hotel Room's Sign.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk and Ange kissing.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Galleon-Class Dragon.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk and Ange surprised.jpg Cross Ange ep 14 Naga and Kaname.jpg Synopsis Ange abruptly wakes in a desolate place and meets Tusk and Vivian, who has become a DRAGON again. They assume that the place is in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk says that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions. Ange makes a reconnaissance trip between dimensions, and she is stunned by to see "Akenomihashira" in the Misurugi Empire. However, her eyes are drawn to the deserted house which was completely destroyed. They follow the automatic guide robot, and then see a building which seems like a shelter. After they enter the capital third shelter, a management computer called Himawari actives, and reveals that over 500 years ago, the Seventh World War took place between the Association of Unification Economy and the Anti-Continent Alliance Organization. In the face of this abnormal situation, the Ragna-Mail was released, ending the standoff over the war, thus bringing a conclusion to the war. The reaction furnaces on the Earth exploded due to Ragna-Mail, which has the overwhelming dimension resonance weapon, and the Earth became a place that is almost impossible to survive in. Last of all, it informs Ange and Tusk that they are currently the only two living people on the planet. Ange is unable to accept the situation that they are currently in and takes it out on the others. But, she is inquisitive about what happened to Arzenal's coworkers. Tusk tells Ange that they had always fought to liberate people from the domination of Embryo. However, she says it seems that their hard work had gone to waste, causing a hostile atmosphere between the two. However, Ange sends a present to Tusk and remarkably, by apologizing for the former things she makes up with him. Later, they find a well preserved room and decide to live there. In this room, Tusk reveals that Embryo, who is the supreme leader who united the world, has been manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and that he is the arch-nemesis of "Inishieno-Tami". Meanwhile, Ange and Tusk enjoy some peaceful time together and deepens their bond. Tusk says it is thanks to Ange that he realized his mission again. However, a mysterious woman riding on a DRAGON bursts into the house. She informs them that the place they are currently in is another Earth that the "Itsuwarino-Tami" lived in. Plot Act One Ange wakes in a strange place and meets Tusk and Vivian, who has became a DRAGON again. They assume that the place is in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk said that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions. Ange makes a reconnaissance trip between dimensions, and she is stunned by to see "Akenomihashira" in the Misurugi Empire, however, her eyes are drawn to the deserted house which was completely destroyed. They follow the automatic guide robot, and then see a building which seems like a shelter. After they enter the capital third shelter, a management computer called Himawari actives, and shows that the population has decreased to 11% due to world war called “Ragnarok”, which took place in a very large-scale nation, between the Association of Unification Economy and the Half Continent Alliance Organization. In the face of this abnormal situation, the Ragna-Mail was released, ending the standoff over the war, thus bringing a conclusion to the war. The reaction furnaces on the Earth exploded due to Ragna-Mail, which has the overwhelming dimension resonance weapon, and the earth became a place that is almost impossible to survive in. This happened 538 years ago. Last of all, it informs Ange and Tusk that they are currently the only two living people on the planet. Ange is unable to accept the situation that they are currently in and takes it out on the others. Act Two However, she is inquisitive about what happened to Arzenal's coworkers. Tusk tells Ange that they had always fought to liberate people from the domination of Embryo. However, she says it seems that their hard work had gone to waste, causing a hostile atmosphere between the two. However, Ange sends a present to Tusk and remarkably, by apologizing for the former things she makes up with him. Later, they find a well preserved room and decide to live there. In this room, Tusk reveals that Embryo, who is the supreme leader who united the world, has been manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and that he is the arch-nemesis of us, "Ancient Humans". In the meantime, Ange and Tusk enjoy some peaceful time together and deepens their bond. And, Tusk says it is thanks to Ange that he realized his mission again. Suddenly two mysterious woman riding on a dragon bursts into the house. One of them starts to speak to them. She called Ange and Tusk "False Citizens" and welcomed them to "their" world, adding that it is "The True Earth". Stats Characters Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *"Necessary" (Insert Song) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia *The hotel is called . This is a reference to the character Mu La Flaga from Fukuda's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Tusk cannot read the Japanese text on his drink's packaging, implying those in the second Earth do not use written Japanese. References 14